Chandra
Chandra (HD 5608) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 184 ly System security rating 4/5 System civilian population 112,094,397 Number of assigned police squadrons: 16 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 2 System jump gate coordinates 35167143 (Oldgate), 35167208 (Newgate) Ascension 00 58 14 Declination +33 57 03 Stars in system (single-star system) HD 5608, 1.55 solar masses, 5.5 solar radii, metallicity +0.06 Fe/H, spectral class K0 IV Non-CHZ planets (none) Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Chandra 1, 445 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 793 days, semi-major axis 1.9 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.19, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited CHZ moons Chandra 1 b, 1.67 Earth masses, 1.59 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 269 K, population 45,982,312 Chandra 1 c, 1.55 Earth masses, 1.53 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 262 K, population 62,364,117 Jump Gate Station: Level 14, distance from jump gate 0.56 AU (Oldgate), Level 14, distance from jump gate 0.1 AU (Newgate) System Details Chandra is a typical Andolian system, with the exception of the beautiful giant K class star. Chandra was one of the first systems to be colonized when the Protectorate developed the 200-light-year colonization ships, which used warp drives. Some ships even today use warp drives to get to systems not connected to the jump gate network. All naval and police capital ships are required to have warp drives, even if they do not use them often. The system's jump gate is of an older design; it takes slightly longer to adjust and charge the accelerators than on newer jump gates, with the result that there are often long queues of outbound traffic at the jump gate. A newer jump gate is being constructed on a 1.5 AU orbit, which means that it will be much easier to get to the planet once the new jump gate is constructed. However, the authorities have decided to keep the old jump gate operational, so the new one will have different coordinates, and you will have to specify the destination by jump gate as well as by system when you are making a request for travel to Chandra from another system, as you have to do with all systems with multiple jump gates. As for trading, Chandra is a favorable system due to its safe spacelanes and typically good prices. For miners, the system's asteroid belts are very thick, with dense concentrations of asteroids between 0.8 and 1.25 AU and 4.0 and 6.0 AU. The Interstellar Miners' Guild has a base in the outer asteroid belt; note that if an asteroid has an IMG beacon on the surface, that asteroid has been claimed by the IMG, and you are not allowed to mine it unless you are a member. This is considered a law by the local governments in the vast majority of Andolian and AIS systems. However, for 1000 credits a year you can be a member of the IMG; then you are allowed to mine whatever asteroids you want, with very few exceptions. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Systems with Multiple Jump Gates Category:Mining Hubs